


The Legend Of Zelda: Scorched Worlds

by Verdamnis



Category: Doom (Video Games), Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Demons, Doom, Fantasy, Hell, Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdamnis/pseuds/Verdamnis
Summary: A crossover of the legend of Zelda & DOOM. Taking place after the events of Twilight Princess. The story follows Link, as he travels through Hyrule once again where strange occurrences lead Link to believe that Hyrule once more is in danger. But from whom or what remains a mystery and quickly turns into one of the most brutal and merciless quest Link has ever had to master.





	1. Scorched Earth

Find the gate stop the spread...

He opens his eyes to a world of fire it's earth scorched and between its mountains runs pools of lava, flesh and blood of its previous inhabitants. Surrounded by corpses and carcasses of his kin, one stood. He stares down the incoming waves of hell. Covered in heavily worn armour from countless fights. He tosses a decapitated head of a demon he slew only moments ago aside. Looking at his hand covered in the demon's blood, he forms a fist and feels a rush of determination... Rage.

He kicks the carcass of the slain demon down into a river of lava to his right and listens to the crackling sizzle of its breaking bones as it disintegrates into it. Looking to his left he smiles as he picks up one of his most trusted companions from the ground.

Readying his double-barreled shotgun, he replaces the spent shells with new ones and tightens his grip. He mentally prepares himself to fight them all, As he always has and always will no matter where they go.

Long had he fought them alongside his kin for every inch of their world but yet... Lost. After endless desperate fights, he, now is all that is left. They had come and destroyed his entire world. But for once ever since they had invaded, he is one step ahead of them. now that his species is almost spent, he knows what they will look for next. He knows what he can do to stop them.

He looks at the remains of his fallen comrades. Even for all the advanced technology and weaponry, they had, as well as the time to prepare. They couldn't stop them. He pushes his thoughts aside and blasts the first demon charging towards him with his shotgun. The power of the blast splits the upper body of the demon in half, forming a massive hole in its chest. For a moment the remains of the demon continue to walk towards him until he kicked the carcass to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Another demon had advanced and was now in mid-air about to pounce him. He throws aside his weapon, and just as it is about to dig its claws into him. Using the enhanced strength his suit grants him, he smashes it across its jaw causing the demon to lose its momentum. He takes its arms and dislocates them from its shoulders with a sickening pop.

While the demon screeches in pain, he grabs it by its skull with both hands and through sheer force digs his fingers into its skull.

Blood pulses from where his fingers meet the insides of the demon's skull, it screeches partly in pain but mostly out of rage.

In one swift and brutal move he digs his fingers even deeper into its skull, and with a sickening crack he splits the creatures head all the way to its lower torso into two open half's.

Blood pulses from its parted bones and pulsing flesh. The creature manages a sickening gurgling sound and falls over onto the scorched earth.

The next moments pass over him in a blur as he loses count of how many of the monsters he kills until at last, he throws the carcass of the last demon into a river of lava. He allows himself a brief moment to relax. Standing atop the heap of dead demons, he notices the fast rate his heart was pounding.

He closes his eyes and once more listens to those satisfying sound as the body of the last demon meets with the lava. A momentary calm washes over him, but he suddenly feels himself being lifted from the ground. He opens his eyes again and sees a bright orange energy beginning to spread all over him.

A demonic voice laughs at him mockingly. He screams obscenities at the top of his voice, in a manner that make him sound more like an animal than a man. He then is blinded as the light of the energy intensifies covering his whole vision, he closes his eyes.

When he blinks his eyes open again, he finds himself transported to an entirely different location. He is floating in a large seemingly concealed room in the shape of a pentagon. The room is entirely made of flesh with pikes all around him with impaled human heads on them of all genders and ages. He descends down, to what appears to be a sort of crater in the centre of the room.

His feet make a sickening squish as they hit the floor, filled with gore and intestines. He just bearly stops himself from throwing up as the intense stench hit his nostrils.

But giving him no break he feels a shiver running down his spine, as he hears a piercing inhuman howl not from this world all around him. Some walls of the room begin descending into the ground, revealing multiple hidden rooms all around him. New monstrosities had been waiting inside them for their turn to tear him apart.

"Hell knights" is what he calls them taller than any man, they stand upright with two hoofed legs that share the likeness of that of a bulls. Their upper torsos are humanoid, but their hands have massive claws as well as a fearsome inhuman face. Massive horns protrude outwards of its skull truly giving it a frightening aggressive appearance. Atop all this, they have a massive maw filled with teeth made to tear bone and flesh apart.

Surrounded by these frightening creatures, he prepares for his final stand. All of them at once lift their hands up, and a green energy seems to emit from their hands.

In the early days of the attack, it took him and an entire platoon with heavy casualties to take one of these beings down. Knowing what follows, he charges at one of them before it can release its deadly energy flare that would burn him to a crisp.

The creature swipes with incredible speed at him, scraping his armour only bearly missing his head. Smoothly he sticks the barrel of his shotgun into its mouth. He pulls the trigger, its head explodes into a spray of brain tissue and gore, that covers him as well as the room it was in. Feeling a rising heat behind him, he spins around with the slain creature in front of him. He uses it as a shield against the incoming green fireballs. As they hit the dead monster it disintegrates almost instantly saving him, but also exposing him to a renewed attack. He charges towards the next room, with another creature inside. But as he exits the room with the ashes of the slain creature inside, he is ambushed by two hell knights to his exact right. They had left their room and started advancing towards him while he was shielding himself.

One of the two picks him up, while the other opens its maw ready to tear him into bits. Reacting quickly he smashes the second hell knights across its hideous jaw stopping it from consuming him. He then digs his armoured fingers into the other creatures arm and splits its skin partly open exposing muscle and veins.

The Monster shrieks drops him holding its wounded arm, using his chance he grabs the creatures by its jaws and with all his might rips its maw outward. The Monster somehow still alive, gurgles and attempts to fix its broken jaws.

He again feels a rising heat on his back and spins around to see the green energy beam heading towards him. He finds the other creature he smashed across its jaws and kicks it into the fireball.It screams in rage as it disintegrates in the green fire.

Leaving the other creature to bleed out, he charges towards the hell knight who threw the energy beam. Luckily for him, this one is still inside its room. He opens up his double-barreled shotgun and inserts two new shells into it. The creature throws another energy beam at him but he dodges its attack and unloads both shells into the monster. The sheer force of the blast blows the creature into pieces leaving only a bloody mess of bone and flesh in the room it was in. To his surprise he finds a chainsaw stuck on the wall behind where the creature had stood. He checks it finding it still quarter way filled with fuel he grabs hold of it, starts her up and tears the saw free from the wall. The chainsaw buzzes merely in the hands of its new oner as he turns his attention back to the bleeding creature in the centre of the room. The creature stops it's failing attempts at fixing its maw and glares with a look of absolute evil at him, it reaches skyward with its hand and green energy begins to erupt from it.

Chainsaw in hand he sprints to the creature, and before it can release its beam he saws off its arm. He then moves the chainsaw across its torso, sawing through it from its lower left hip to its right shoulder cutting the whole creature in half. Spewing blood, the two half's fall lifeless to the ground, and he drops the chainsaw with it.

He looks at his hands drenched in blood and dripping with small bits and pieces of the creatures. A few words begin echoing in his mind, rip and tear...Rip and tear them all apart. A madness threatens to overwhelm him for a moment, his entire body begins to shake uncontrollably as he recalls the slaughter of thousands of their monstrosities by his hand. The gore, the blood... The lust... Kill...have to kill, have to kill more! Rip and tear! Rip and tear! He shakes his head and forms a first in an attempt to stop his hands from shaking. "Deep breaths, inhale." He draws a deep breath, and in his mind counts to three. "Exhale." And as he released his breath, through endless enforced self-training and control he manages to stop his shaking and regain his cool. He looks back down to the chainsaw noticing that its empty, and instead takes his shotgun back to arms. He engages the safety of the gun and takes out the shells he had spend. He inserts two new shells into the still smoking barrels and claps the shotgun back together. "Focus." He calls to himself pushing aside the enormous grief of his losses that always creeps up once he manages to calm himself.

He remembers his mission, his single remaining purpose. "The gate, find the gate prevent the spread." He disengages the safety of his gun and searches the rooms for an exit. Among the skin and flesh that make up the walls of the rooms, he finds a massive eye. Holding his breath to shield himself from the shortly coming stench, he grabs the eye with both hands and begins pulling it out of the wall. Blood begins running from the eye as he feels it loosening. He summons his strength and in one final heave, he pulls the eye free from the wall. A small waterfall of blood runs down from where it was placed on the wall. As the blood finishes flowing, it reveals what appears to be a lever of some kind made entirely of bones.

He pushes the lever upward, and instantly the wall to his right begins descending to the ground, tearing free from what appears to have been some sort of veins that connected it to the ceiling. As the wall slowly descends down he is blinded by the red light of the outside world.

As he steps back outside, he is greeted with the same hellish landscape that used to be his home. Only he no longer seems near to the castle he was heading towards before. He appears to be standing in the middle of a ruined street of what was once a city. Yet now is just a collection of skyscraper remains, trashed cars and human skeletons.

As he stands there in the middle of the street, not hearing a single noise in the entire ruined city, other than the slight whistle of the wind. He truly feels like the last person on earth, he notices that the room he had come from seems to have disappeared.

It doesn't surprise him, he knows that it must be one of the many tricks they had pulled on him countless times before.

Voices of doubt begin to creep up on him, that he had struggled with since the beginning. They tell him that it's hopeless, that all is lost and he should give in. He hears the screams and shouts from all the people he's seen being transformed or eaten. He sees their faces that keep him awake at night.

With a struggle, he manages to silence the voices and screams in his head. As he focuses on finding the right path, through the city into the burnt desert. The screams in his mind begin to fade. He wonders where the demons came from. Another world perhaps? If so then perhaps just maybe if there could be another word like his better off than his own. The thought brings a spark of warmth and Hope to his cold ruthless heart. He wipes the blood from his shotgun and begins his stalk through the ruins...


	2. Voices In The Shadows

Across the beautiful green farm fields of Hyrule, into the mysterious Farron woods that surround the vast fields, in a small valley lies a village called Ordon. Cosely Surrounded by forest filled with birds chirping merrily in the soft breeze that blows between the trees dancing in the wind. There among the other villagers lives a young man, his name Link. Three years ago Link had defeated Ganondorf the demon king with the power of the master sword or else known as the blade of evils bane, wieldable only by the chosen hero of the goddess Hylia. He drove back the Twilight army of shadow beings and their king Zant who served as a puppet for Ganondorf. Tired after a long and hard battle Link had returned to his home Ordon village, surrounded by the Faron woods to retire. Here he teaches the kids about his adventures, the things he's been through and what he as learned from his travels. He helps around the village, rebuilding the damage done to Ordon village during the Twilight dominion as well as tame the villages horses with Illia.

Overall Link tries to resettle into his old life before he had to save Hyrule, yet sometimes he can't help but feel a certain emptiness somehow. It is As if something had gone missing in his life, he finds himself often look at the horizon beyond Faron woods towards Hyrule field recalling his adventures. And even for all the hardships, he's had to endure, he can't help but feel that somehow he misses the thrill and excitement he felt during his quest.

One late evening Link is sitting on the balcony of his treehouse, enjoying the sundown after a long day of work helping out around the village. He's worked today with Illia assisting with the horses, he's always been able to tell her interest in him. But yet in his heart, he feels he's always seen her as more of a friend. His experiences in his travels and the fight with Gannon still lie heavy on him, he often finds himself waking up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat from nightmares. Sometimes not even recognising where he is... "Ey! You there stop daydreaming I've got a letter for yer!" Link looked down from the balcony. Before his house stands a short man with a heavy backpack almost twice his size slung around his back, with a letter in his hand. Link rushes down the ladder of his treehouse until he reaches the ground, he turns to face the postman. "I've been calling for you the whole time! Yer got wax in yer ears or somethin' boy?" Link gave him an annoyed look. "Alright, alright here ye go looks important that's the royal seal if I'm not mistaken." He hands the letter to Link, indeed the letter has golden carvings all around it and overall has a look about it that boasts of royalty and importance. Link nods at the postman in appreciation and turns away back towards the ladder. "Yer a man of few words eh? It's not like I travelled all the way from Kakariko village to deliver this for you or anything because my colleague got sick." Link turned back to the postman. "You're right I'm Sorry, thank you." The postman nods at Link. "Ye welcome boy, take care now." And with that he is off, Link climbs back up the ladder and enters his comfy wooden home through his front door. He closes the door and properly inspects the letter, it's from Zelda links heart skips a beat. from Zelda? Since he'd returned to Ordon after hed defeated Gannon and Midna returned to the Twilight realm, they hadn't been in touch since. Links mind begins to race as he undoes the seal and takes out the paper within. Is she all right? Have dark forces returned to assault Hyrule once more? But to his relief, as he begins to read the letter, it is none of those things. In fact, it is an invitation, to a royal ball being held at Hyrule castle. Many important figures of Hyrule will be present, and she would like him as the hero of Hyrule to be there as well. Link checks for a date, and to his shock sees that the ball is in two days! If he would set off right now, he could just make it in time. Link spares no time, he rushed to get his old gear and supply's and instantly prepares for the journey ahead. A spark of excitement and determination coursing through him again, alike to what he felt during the adventures he had before. Link smiles at his readied gear, let's be off. But link remembers he's forgetting something. He steps toward an old dusty locker, slowly he opens it to reveal his old heroes clothes. The green shirt with the matching tunic and hat as well as his chainmail to be worn underneath. Carefully he takes the clothes out of the looker and puts out the dust, he smiles as the very look of his clothes return the pleasant memories of his journey. He puts the clothes into his gear bag to be saved for the ball, he makes a final check and decides he's finally ready.

But Link suddenly feels a shiver running down his spine as if he'd seen a ghost he starts hearing unsettling whispers. They seem to originate from both men and women, they speak in a strange language unlike anything link had ever heard before. Link looks about his home but is unable to determine the direct source of the whispers, They seem to come from everywhere. Link covers his ears as the whispers seem to increase in volume in an attempt to block them out, but to no avail, they seem to penetrate his very skull. He begins to cringe his teeth as he is nearing the verge of a scream. But then as suddenly as they came, they seem to fade away. Link takes his hands from his ears, he slowly and carefully looks around his home startled but he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary, what in the three was that?!

Still, a little shaken, Link takes his gear and starts heading towards the door of his room. Just before he exits his home, he takes a sheath containing the Ordon Sword that is lying beside the door. He straps the sheath around his shoulder. Link decides he is ready and exits his home to begin his journey.

On his way out of the village, he pays the town mayor a quick visit to let him know where he's off to. the major smiles warmly at Link. "Well, what an honour to be summoned by the princess herself! We and all of Hyrule owe you a great debt for what you have done Link, you deserve nothing less." Link returns the smile. "Thank you, I was also meaning to ask, did someone come by my house earlier by any chance?" The Mayor gave link a slightly worried look. "Apart from the postman, not to my knowledge did something happen?" Link shakes his head forgetting the thought. "Its-its nothing, sorry to bother you. I'll be back in a few weeks." And with that Link departs out of the village, into Farron woods.

Memories of his quest come flushing back to Link, as he travels through the beautiful Faron woods which are illuminated in a warm yellow from the late evening sun. Link feels at ease as he enjoys the scent and atmosphere of the woods, he hears the bird's chip merrily way up in the trees and feels a soft breeze blow against him with leaves flowing in the wind.

How he missed travelling through these woods. Link continues following the man-made path through the woods, eventually leading to Hyrule fields. He follows down the road at a fast pace, trying to get the most out of the remaining sunlight he has. After about two hours, he notices the sunlight steadily dying. It must be getting close to nightfall he thinks to himself, he looks about for a place to set up a camp for the night. Link knows how easy it is to get lost in the Faron woods at night even with the road to guide him. He finds a nice sheltered spot, it is perfectly hidden from the road but yet not too far from it. He crouches down to the ground beginning to unpack and prepare the camp when suddenly link hears another whisper from behind him. Frantically he looks about the surrounding woods alarmed, but it seems to have faded away abruptly.

Link is looking around checking his surrounds for any sign of movement, which is when he notices an odd stone tablet laying on the ground a few feet from his camp. carefully he inspects the ancient looking item covered with leaves and roots, he pushes them aside and sees that upon the stone a strange looking symbol seems engraved on the stone. It is a strange looking circle, with what looks like hieroglyphs surrounding it. They are unlike anything he's seen before, and therefore impossible for Link to make out. He reaches below the tablet in an attempt to see whether he can pick it up. But as soon as he touches it, Links ears are assaulted by a deafeningly loud inhuman scream that rings in his ears and seems to piece into his very soul. Link Covers his ears as they are burning with pain but to no avail.

Link backs away from the tablet, and alarmed draws his sword taking his hands away from his still half-deaf ears. All around him, he can hear the whispers returning, but this time they clearly are coming from the bushes surrounding the clearing in the forest he has set his camp in. "Who is there?!" Link shouts aloud, but no one shows and the whispers just seem to continue. "Enough! show yourselves!" To his surprise, the whispers seem to die away again. Link spends a Long Time examining the surrounding vegetation in the now near darkness his eyes have adjusted to. But he can see no movement, what is happening to him? Is this all just in his mind? Link pondered and looks back to the ground, to find that the tablet he'd looked at earlier has disappeared. But not just disappeared, it looks as if it had never been there in the first place. Disturbed by these events, Link decides to forget about the whole thing thinking it must be exhaustion. He lays down on his bedroll to try and get some sleep...

Link opens his eyes, to find himself waking up in the middle of the night. He's been through far too many ambushes in the middle of the night, to know this isn't a good sign. Slowly he reaches for the sheath containing his sword and instinctively grabs hold of its hilt. It is then he hears a branch snap nearby.

Link remains absolutely still, slowly moving his eyes around scanning the dark woods surrounding him. Slowly his eyes adjust to the darkness, and he can make out a shadowy shape standing behind a bush to his right. Carefully he draws the sword from its shed, trying to make as little noise as possible.

Link slowly gets up from his bedroll and begins sneaking towards the figure. As he gets closer, he can make out that it appears to have its back turned to him. He carefully approaches it closer and closer. Link is only a few metres away from it, and can now make out the figure in more detail. It appears to have a humanoid shape with extremely pale skin, it's hunched over and Link can make out wet crunching noises coming from it as if it's eating something. SNAP! Link was so focused on making out his opponent, he forgot to watch his footing and stepped on a branch. in an instant, the creature makes a deafening screech. It spins around to face Link with incredible speed. Bone snapping noises come from all over it's pale, wetly textured torso and legs as it swings around. Seemingly unaffected by the bones it must have shattered in its movement, it stands upright staring Link down. Link can now see the creature clearly as the moonlight shines down upon it. While it shares a humanoid body shape, it has extremely thin to the bone arms and legs and a demonic face. It seemingly hasn't any pupils or nose. instead, it has a massive maw, filled with long razor sharp teeth. While overall its body is as pale as the moon, its torso and maw are covered with fresh blood and gore. It feasted on what appears to be the remaining bits and pieces of a rabbit in its bloody clawed hands. the creature draws a hideous evil smile as if pleased by the hint of fear in Links expression upon looking at it. It drops the rabbit remains to the ground, making a wet splat as they hit the forest floor. Once more it screeches hideously and charges towards Link.


End file.
